Encerrados por amor
by Marina Stewart
Summary: Edward es el hermano mellizo de Alice, y Bella esta profundamente enamorada de él desde que se conocieron en Preescolar. Desde que Edward se fue a Londres pasarón muchas cosas. Alice , Bella y Rose se van a vivir juntas. Que pasara cuando Bella vea a Edward, y se quedan encerrados en la universidad 6 chicos, y una universidad quien ganara?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1. Presentación**

Soy Isabella Swan, pero me gusta más Bella, Isabella es muy formal. Tengo 18 años, recién cumplidos. ¿Qué más contar? Bueno soy normal. Cuando digo normal es absolutamente normal. Pelo castaño, ojos marrones, ni alta ni baja. Soy tranquila, me encanta leer y cocinar, que a Rose y Alice les viene genial, ya que no les gusta cocinar limpiar. ¿Y A quien si?

Alice y Rose són mis mejores amigas, vivimos juntas en un apartamento al lado de la universidad de Seattle.

Alice és hiperactiva. Le encanta ir de compras, y jugar a lo que llama "Maquillemos a Bella", o " Un makeover " por supuesto a Bella. Lo odio, es insoportable. Es pequeña, palida, delgada, pero muy bonita. Tiene un novio Jasper, y también dos hermanos Emmett & Edward.

Rosalie, és una diosa. Cuando digo que es una diosa lo és. Pelo rubio, largo liso, muy bonito. Una figura proporcionada. Alta, es hermosa. Tiene un caracter fuerte, pero es muy simpatica y muy buena amiga cuando la conoces de verdad. Tiene un hermano mellizo el hermano de Alice, Jasper. Y su novio Emmett [hermano de Alice]. Parece un trabalenguas verdad?

Emmett, és adorable. És gigante, muy musculoso pero con una mente de un niño de 10 años. Es tierno y divertido, aunque a veces sus bromas pesadas no gustan a todos. Es simpatico y muy protector con Rose, es muy buen amigo. A parte de su novia Rose, tiene a Alice y a Edward como hermanos.

Jasper, el novio de Alice, es muy tranquilo. Y muy paciente, lo suficiente para soportar a Alice, estudia Historia, y se le da bastante bien. Es buen amigo. Y todo lo demás esta contado.

Y Edward..no se le puede describir.. Alto, pelo cobrizo, ojos verde esmeralda, musculoso no tanto como reservado, tranquilo pacifico. No tiene novia, tiene dos hermanos como dije antes. Esta en Londres por trabajo, dentro de tres dias vendra a Seattle para quedarse permanentemente. Y estoy enamorada de el. Quizas es un poco fuerte pero desde pequeños que nos conocemos he sentido lo mismo, cuando entra por una puerta mi corazón empieza a palpitar muy fuerte, tanto que la gente me mira. Mis mejillas se ponen en un tono carmesí.

Ahora Alice, Rose y yo estamos desempaquetando y instalando las cosas en el apartamento.

3 dias, 18 minutos, 24 segundos para que Edward vuelva.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

2. Nuevo hogar.

- Bella mañana tenemos que ir al centro comercial y de paso hacer un makeover, para cuando llegue Edward, ya verás quedarás hermosa! - Dijo Alice

- No, No Y NO! La ultima vez que me hice un makeover de esos casi me pones tinte rubio en el pelo!. Además para que tengo que hacerme un makeover y ponerme "hermosa" para Edward? Explicamelo. - dije con el ceño fruncido

-Vamos Bella, - esta vez dijo Rose - esta obvio que te gusta Edward. ¿Cuando viene Edward? Falta Mucho? Necesito a Edward.. - dijo imitando mi voz y tronchandose de risa.

-Yo no hablo asi.. Además! No me gusta Edward como te lo tengo que decir, solo somos amigos.

- Ya seguro - dijo Alice - Pero lo que si que esta seguro es que Edward esta colado por ti, recordais la vez que jugamos a reto o verdad, y le tocaba a Bella, tenia que besar a Edward durante 32 segundos exactos, Edward se puso rojo y como telepatia de mellizos se que lo estaba deseando. Verás como te mira cuando te deje como las modelos de Vogue. - Y continuo hablando como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Alice, si te dejo hacer un makeover dejarás de de...-Pero como no Alice me interrumpió

-Si! Ya verás Bella quedarás genial! - dijo Alice

-Bella, dejarás a Edward a tus pies, quedarás como...di la persona más hermosa que creas en este mundo - dijo Rose - Oh ya lo sé Edward - unas risitas por parte de Alice interrumpierón.

- Venga a desempaquetar vuestras cosas YA! - dije con un falso enfado

- Si Capitán! - dijeron a la vez

Cuando desempaquetando mi ropa vi mi ropa mezclada con cosas de Alice.

-Alice esto es tuyo. - Le señale el camison

Era muy bonito de un color azul marino, transparente muy corto. Tenia un escote de pico, pero era precioso.

- No Bella, eso es para ti. Lo vas a usar la proxima vez que Edward venga. - dijo ella. -Que demonios dices Alice? - dije seria

-Edward se va a quedar a dormir unos dias mientras busca piso, pensé que te lo habia dicho - dijo Alice

- Alice Edward puede quedarse pero, porque me tengo que poner esto. - Dije mirando seriamente a Alice quién escondia una mirada picarona.

- Oh Bella, ya sabes para ponertelo! Edward se le caera la baba! - dijo Rose

- Rose pontelo tu, tienes cuerpo, eres hermosa en cambio yo parecere una desesperada. - dije

- Bella no sabes lo hermosa que eres mirate al espejo, eres tú increiblemente hermosa! No te subestimes - dijeron las dos.

Deje soltar un suspiró ellas siempre hablando de lo mismo, de Edward y yo. Del mismo tema dia y noche.

- Vamos al Starbucks que esta en frente? - dije intentando canviar de tema.

- SI! - dijeron emocionadas las dos.

Nos vestimos normal, aunque normal para Rose era sobre pasar todos los limites. Se vistio con una minifalda y una blusa roja muy bonita por cierto. Alice se puso un vestido, y yo unos vaqueros, unas converse y una camisa blanca.

- Que tal si llamamos a los chicos? - dijo Alice muy emocionada

- Claro, llamalos - dije viendo que se habia desviado el tema.

Quedamos dentro de 10 minutos abajo.

Allí estaban, corrimos hacia ellos.

- Hola chicas - dijo Jasper

- Hey Bella, ya tienes tu vestido para tener a Edward a tus pies? - dijo Emmett como siempre.

- Pensaba que ya habia quitado ese tema de encima pero no. - dije frustrada

- Ja , Ja , Ja no pensaba que fueras tan inocente Bella - dijo Alice.

- Mañana mismo vamos al Centro Comercial, y le haremos un cambio radical a Bella - dijo Rose emocionada

- Si, genial! Sera genial, no pudo esperar - dije con un toque sarcastico.

- Bella vamos no sera tan malo - dijo Jasper intentando calmar.

- TU HAS IDO A ALGUN MAKEOVER CON ALICE?! - dije gritando

- NO HAY NADA PEOR! MAÑANA TE VIENES Y YA VEREMOS SI ES MALO O NO! - dije no pudiendome contener.

Emmett y Rose estaban partiendose de risa, mientras Alice estaba contenta de tener a Jasper para darle un " toque de Alice".

Vino la camarera, con su mini falda, poniendole mirada seductora a Jasper.

- Quieren algo? - dijo "muy amable hacia Jasper".

- Yo quiero un Cappuccino - dijo Rose

- Entonces 2 - dijo Jasper

- Y ustedes que quieren?

- Yo quiero un croissant pequeño de esos y un chocolate - dije

- QUIERO TARTA DE MORA! - dijeron Alice y Emmet

- 2 TARTAS!

La camarera se fue a preparar las cosas.

- Continuemos, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Emmett, Hagamos una fiesta de bienvenida a Edward! - dijo Rose

- Si y podemos poner microfono abierto, recuerdo que Bella cantaba y Edward tocaba el piano, se veian genial - dijo Alice

- Si y podemos invitar a Miley Cyrus! - dijo Emmett todo emocionado

- Genial mañana antes del makeover lo planeamos todo! - dijo Alice

La camarera vino con lo que pedimos. 2 tartas de mora, 2 cappucinos, un mini croissant y un chocolate.

- Esta riquisimo este chocolate! - dije

- Bella tienes chocolate por el pelo por la cara y por el cuello. - dijo Emmett intentando ser serio.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un tono rojo carmesí, que verguenza por dios. Cuando ya estaba limpia y acabamos de comer, nos despedimos hasta mañana a las 9:00 para planearlo todo.

Cuando entramos a casa, me fui directa a mi cuarto a por el pijama, ropa interior, y a la ducha.

Cuando entre eche un suspiro. Me encantaba notar la agua caliente bajar por mi cuerpo y relajar todos mis musculos. Cuando me enjabone y me enjuage, salí me pusé el pijama y fui a mi cuarto.

Me detubé a ver mis fotos con Edward, me traian muchos recuerdos.

FLASHBACK#

- Bella! Bella! Ven aqui te juro que no te tiraré pintura en el pelo - dijo Alice

- Eso me lo dijiste antes! - dije

- Bella te lo juró - dijo, sabia que no juraba a menos que lo que dijera era verdad asi que fui.

Una sombra apareció por detrás.

- Edward ni se te ocurra! - dije

-Edward me tiro pintura azul por todo el cuerpo. Ahi se paso.

- Te pasasté amiguito, corré con todas tus fuerzas - dije intentando no atacarlo ahora mismo.

Edward corrio, pero lo alcanze como para tirarlo el pote naranja encima de su preciado pelo.

Reneé mi madre, y Esme la maternal madre de Alice, Emmett y Edward vinieron a hacernos fotos como siempre.

- Decir pintura! - dijo Reneé.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK#

Lo echaba mucho de menos, solo faltan 2 dias. Dos dias, contando el de hoy asi que mañana solo 1 dia.. BIEN!

* * *

**Que tal les gustó? Quizás un poco aburrido. Pero, entiendalo es mi primer fanfic, estoy muy nerviosa. Espero que os haya gustado.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Personajes de Stephanie Meyer ***-*

* * *

3. Planificando

Hoy me he levantado contenta porque he descansando increiblemente bien. Como siempre me dirigi a la cocina y me pusé un tarrón de cereales. Alice y Rose se estaban cambiando, y reinaba una paz absoluta en la cocina hasta que..

- BELLA! MAÑANA VIENE EDWARD! Recuerda después de COMER MAKEOVEEEEEER! SI! - Chillarón la vez Rose y Alice

- Oh si es verdad viene Edward - dije como quien no quiere la cosa

- Bella vamos no te hagas la dificil. - dijo Alice

- No me hago la dificil chicas - dije

- Jà si claro - dijo Rose como siempre.

- Bueno cuando vendrán los chicos? - dije como siempre para cambiar de tema.

- Dentro de 25 minutos!

- Ve a bañarte, cambiarte maquillarte y al salón entonces ya estaremos todos - dije una Rose emocionada.

Como dijo me fui a bañar. y me deje la ropa en la cama ya preparada, unas comverse con un pantalón tejano y una camiseta normal.

Salí de la ducha, increiblemente relajada, y me dirigi a mi cuarto con la bata puesta.

-ALICEEEEEEE! QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI ROPA! - dije gritando

Era un vestido corto con unos tacones negros. Debo admitir que el vestido era muy bonito un azul marino, sencillo pero precioso.

- Bella tonta! Tu ropa esta aqui esta es para cuando venga Edward - dijo casi susurrando.

- Mphp...-dije intentado discutirlo

- Ni un pero Bella! Ponte la ropa que antes tenias pero mañana no te libras! - dijo Rosalie

Como dije me la puse feliz de no llevar esa ropa hoy. Me maquille muy sencillo y fui directa al salón. Como Rosalie dijo antes los chicos ya estaban.

- Tenemos que hacerle una fiesta genial a Edward - dijo Emmett

- Y que tienes pensado en tu mente, - dijo Alice riendose malvadamente?

- Como dije en el Starbucks.. - dijo con un toque de misterio - invitemos a Miley Cyrus! SI!

Empezo a cantar The Party in the USA. De una manera muy " Emmett ".

**I hopped off the plane at LAX **

**with my dreams in the cart again **

**Welcome to the land of fame XX **

**Am I gonna fit in? **

**Jumped in the cab, **

**Here I am for the first time **

**Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign **

**This is all so crazy **

**Everybody seems so famous **

**My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick **

**Too much pressure and I'm nervous, **

**cause when the taxi man turned on the radio **

**and a Jay Z song was on **

**and the Jay Z song was on **

**and the Jay Z song was on **

**CHORUS: **

**So I put my hands up **

**there playing my song, **

**And the butterflys fly away **

**Noddin' my head like yeah **

**Movin my hips like yeah **

**I got my hands up, **

**there playin my song **

**I know I'm gonna be ok **

**yeah, **

**its a party in the USA **

**yeah, **

**its a party in the USA **

**Get to the club in my taxi cab **

**everybodys lookin at me now **

**like "whos that chick, thats rockin' kicks, **

**she gotta be from out of town" **

**so hard with my girls all around me **

**its definatel not a Nashville party **

**cause' all I see are stilletos **

**I guess I never got the memo **

**My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick **

**too much pressure and I'm nervous **

**and the D.J. dropped my favorite tune **

**and a Britney song was on **

**and the Britney song was on **

**and the Britney song was on **

**CHORUS: **

**so I put my hands up **

**there playing my song, **

**And the butterflys fly away **

**noddin' my head like yeah **

**movin my hips like yeah **

**I put my hands up, **

**there playin my song **

**I know I'm gonna be ok **

**yeah, **

**its a party in the USA **

**yeah, **

**its a party in the USA **

**feel like I wanna fly **

**back to my hometown tonight **

**something stops me everytime **

**the D.J. plays my song and I feel alright! **

**CHORUS: **

**so I put my hands up **

**there playing my song, **

**and the butterflys fly away **

**noddin' my head like yeah **

**movin my hips like yeah **

**I put my hands up, **

**there playin my song **

**I know I'm gonna be ok **

**yeah ,(na, na na na na) **

**its a party in the USA **

**yeah, **

**its a party in the USA **

**so I put my hands up **

**there playing my song, **

**and the butterflys fly away **

**noddin' my head like yeah **

**movin my hips like yeah **

**I put my hands up, **

**there playin my song **

**I know I'm gonna be ok **

**yeah, **

**its a party in the USA **

**yeah, **

**its a party in the USA**

Nos estabamos partiendo de la risa enserio Emmett se quito la camisa y solo estaba con los pantalones bailando con Rose. Cojio un pañuelo de Alice y hizo una coreografia muy "original". Se puso a saltar. Suerte que se cansó.

- Bien la idea de Emmett esta.. bien pero como demonios la invitamos? - dije seria.

- Dejamelo a mi - dijo Alice con su risa.

- Bien. Continuemos - dijo Rose

- Lo del microfono abierto, como lo podriamos hacer - dijo Jasper

- Facil, ponemos un pequeño escenario, un microfono, un piano y una o 2 guitarras. - dije

- Como se nota que quieres cantar con Edward, no lo niegues Bella! - dijo Emmett

Alice, Rose se estaban riendo, mientras que Jasper se reia por lo bajo. Al menos tengo un amigo que me respeta.

- Emmett no lo dije por eso. Porque quien cantará ahora que lo pienso? - dije seria.

- Miley Cyrus, Emmett, Tu, Edward,.. - dijo Alice cuando la interrumpi

- Yo? Tengo panico escenico no se si recuerdas - dije

- Vamos Bella, sabemos que no lo tienes que solo lo dices porque no quieres cantar con nadie más que no sea Edward - dijo Rose

- Si canto no mencionarán más lo de Edward?

- Puede. - dijo Alice

- Ok, con eso me basta - dije.

- Quién vendra a la fiesta?

- Pues quien quiera, mandales correos, mensajes, sms etc. amigos de Edward A QUIEN SEA! - dijo Alice intentando que sea la mejor fiesta de Seattle

Pasarón horas hablando sobre esto, cuando ya estaba todo preparado. Alice, confeti, globos, decoracion. Rosalie, Vestuario, quien por cierto Alice nos dijo que queria cambiar [ suerte que no ], Jasper bebidas y comida, y Emmett escenario. Yo entrener a Edward por si no estaba listo, y organizarlo todo.

- Os quedareis a comer? - dije

- Que cocinarás? - dijo un Emmett hambriento.

- Lasaña - dije

- Si nos quedamos a comer - dijeron los dos a la vez.

Cuando ya estaba lista la lasaña, y ya comimos, despues de unos halagos, ya que sino no les cocinaria, eso ya lo saben desde siempre. Se fueron, y Alice se preparaba para el makeover. Por favor salvenme !

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, de aqui pronto Edward! Estoy pensando en poner a Jacob pero como gran amigo.**

**Bueno adios y gracias!**


	4. Chapter 4

4. Makeover

- Alice, aunque vayas más deprisa el Centro Comercial estará todavia cerrado. - dije cansada

- Tonta Bells! Ya lo sé pero nos ponemos en accion para cuando abran las puertas, tenemos que ir a Gucci, Victoria Secret's, Zara, Dolce&Gabbana [o como se escriba]...

- Alice todo eso esta muy bien, pero YO que haré en Victoria Secret's? No tengo novio ni a nadie quien..- dije

- Bella, no seas asi, lo tienes para dormir... Hasta que encuentres a tu alma gemela! Aunque ya sabemos quien es..- dijo con una sonrisa picara en la cara

- Rose dile algo por favor! - dije suplicandole

- Es que Bella, tiene razón - dijo con sinceridad

- Mpghmh... - dije tragandome todo el enfado

- Ya llegamos - dijo Alice

- SII! - gritarón emocionadisimas para empezar a jugar a " Barbie Bella " un nuevo juego.

Después de 5 minutos para ponernos en la puerta, o como ellas dicen en "acción" abrieron con puntualidad el Centro Comercial y Alice se volvió completamente loca.

- Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! MIRA ESTO ES UNA ASPIRADORA SEGURO QUE A MI MADRE LE ENCANTAAAAA! - dijo

Esme, era la madre de Emmett, Alice y Edward. Era una madre muy maternal, muy buena, siempre me trato como si fuera su hija, ella era como mi segunda madre. Es muy elegante , con buenas formas. Esta casada con Carlise y es decoradora de interiores.

Carlise, al igual que Esme es el padre de Emmett Alice y Edward. Es un doctor muy bueno segun dicen en el hospital, pero más que un doctor parecia un actor de cine. Alto, rubio, ojos azules, palido. El también és bastante elegante.

- Alice, creo que Esme tiene como 3 aspiradoras, ya no necesita más - dije

- Bells! Ally, miren esto que MONADA! - dijo Rose sujetando un bolso, marrón pero bonito.

- Si esta muy bonito Rose - dije sin prestarle mucha atención.

Entonces las dos vinieron a mi con sonrisa malvada hacia mi.

- Bien, empezemos contigo - dijo Alice con un tono malvado

Intente correr hacia la puerta con el parpadeante " EXIT ", pero mi torpeza no era buena para esos momentos. Me tropeze, pero no me cai. Con esa perdida de tiempo ya estaban delante de mi.

- Jà, Bella no es para tanto. Solo es maquillaje y un poco de ropa - dijo Alice

- Se cuando dices eso, y un poco de ropa se convierte en 43 camisetas, 39 pares de zapatos y 23 pantalones. O no te acuerdas?

- Bells, Tonta! Deja de recordarme eso, solo fue una vez..No intento cumplir un record ni nada Eh! - dijo como si fuera normal.

- Chicas van a cerrar Victoria Secret's en 1 h no nos va a dar tiempo de comprar todo lo que necesitamos! - dijo Rose asustada

- Para que quieren estar 1h dentro de esa tienda solo hay cosas "sexys", oh no. OH NO. Chicas 1 pijama es algo, 1 camison tambien, pero no me van a comprar la tienda entera, que quede claro. - dije seria

Me cojieron de los brazos y fuimos a Victoria Secret's. Alice cogió un montón lleno de ropa transparente, con encaje, corto, etc.

- Bella vamos a probarnoslo! - dijo muy emocionada

- Vamos - dije ya sabia que no iva a ganar.

Me probe un camison negro un poco transparente, por la parte de los pechos tenia un poco de encaje, lo malo es que es diminuto. Diminuto.

- Alice comprame lo que quieras si no me tengo que provar nada más, te lo suplico - dije exhausta

- Ok, entonces pagamos y vamos a Essence! - dijo Rose

Cuando pagamos, cojimos 4 bolsas cada una y fuimos al coche para dejar las bolsas de mientras que estabamos en otra tienda. Ibamos en el Porsche Amarillo de Alice muy bonito por cierto. Cuando entramos de nuevo, fuimos a Essence, donde habia todos los colores. Tenia que decir que habia unas paletas de sombras que me gustaban. Eran de color tierra, pero muchos diferentes.

Alice me pregunto que , que queria y como no pude negarme le dije la paleta, un gloss y un rimel. Como siempre ella me cojio el doble de cosas.

Cuando salimos de Essence, Rose señalo una peluqueria. Yo estaba flipando, dijeron que esto lo hacian cada dia y que normalmente hacian el doble. Bueno me arrastraron hasta la peluqueria, y me plancharon el pelo. Me quedo bastante bien debo admitir, me gustó.

Me hicieron la pedicura y la manicura, ya que por lo visto Alice y Rose eran sus clientas VIP. Y a ellas les hacia de todo, asi que les dijeron que tambien me lo hicieran a mi.

Cuando volvimos al Porsche, eran las 19:02, Pasó el tiempo, no volando pero paso el tiempo. Volvimos a casa al fin.

Me coji mi pijama y me fui a duchar, queria notar los musculos relajarse ante la agua caliente. Era algo que amaba. Salí me puse el pijama y la ropa interior y me fui a la cocina a por un poco de ensalada.  
- Chicas me voy a Dormir! - dije gritando

- BUENAS NOCHES - dijeron tambien gritando.

Me acosté y pensé mañana vendrá Edward, mañana un largo dia - pense mencionando la a de largo más larga? -


	5. Chapter 5

**Personajes de Stephenie Meyer :D**

* * *

El Gran dia

Me levanté, como siempre orgullosa de levantarme temprano, de aqui unas semanas empezaba la universidad, pero ahora eso no era importante. De aqui dos hora Edward vendria. Alice como siempre gritando. Ya me estaba acostumando asi que coje la ropa que ella me puso, ya que estaba medio dormida y me fui a duchar.

Sentí como se me relajaban los musculos, que mi mente dejaba de funcionar y solo contemplaba la agua caliente bajar por el cuerpo. Ya llevaba unos 10 minutos después de lavarme, decidí que saliera o se me pondria la piel arrugada.

- BELLA! NO ME GUSTA DECIR PALABROTAS PERO COMO NO VENGAS AHORA MISMO... -dijo Alice

- NO TE DEJO VER A EDWARD! - dijo entonces me apresuré a salir y a vestirme

Me puso, el vestido azul marino, con un escote destacado hasta la cintura, aunque no se veia nada, era muy bonito. [ Era el normal de Bella cuando va al baile con Edward ]

Ella vestia con un vestido morado, largo, con piedrecitas no muy destacades pero preciosas. Le quedaba genial con su pequeña figura. Tenia el pelo más liso que de costumbre.

Rosalie, ella iva con un hermoso vestido rojo pasión. Era corto, pero tampoco exagerado. La verdad es que tienen buenos gustos, pero es mejor que no le diga a Alice, o me lo restregara.

Faltaba poco para que Edward viniera, 20.. 15... 25... no sabia los minutos exactos, a quien le engaño faltan 19 minutos. Cuando baje al salón estaba todo decorado, de color azul, ya que era el color favorito de Edward, y complementos con verde. La verdad es que se superaron. En la entrada habia un aparato que decira " Bienvenido Edward ", repetidas veces. Resultaba cansino, pero divertido.

Alice estaba saltando de alegria, hasta que el timbre sono. Me puse muy nerviosa me fui a la cocina para relajarme un poco, hasta que vi los suspiros de Rose y Alice, eran Emmet y Jasper. Al menos ahora sabre como me pondre cuando venga. Me fui a mi cuarto, unos minutos, cuando alguien entro a mi cuarto. Era él.

Alto, musculoso pero no tanto como Emmett, unos ojos verdes esmeralda, fortificado, su usual sonrisa torcida la cual amaba, y que más puedo decir? Estaba en la puerta de mi cuarto perfecto.

- Bella? Bella! - dijo sorprendido..?

- Edward, cuanto tiempo, has cambiado mucho - dije alargando la u

- Tu siempre tan observadora, aunque tu tambien cambiaste mucho, ahora estas - dijo pensativo

- Puedes decirlo no me sentire ofendida tranquilo - dije suspirando

- Estas.. increible, estas hermosa Bella - Dijo

- Gracias - dije con un leve sonrojo, mi marca personal.

- Oye y que haces tu aqui.. no deberias estar con los chicos y eso?

- Si, bueno tu eres mi amiga, no? - dijo

- Claro, solo que ...

- Que..?

- Nada es igual.. ya te acostumbrarás a verme asi, huyendo de las palabras - dije con sarcasmo

Nos quedamos mirandonos un largo tiempo o eso me parecio a mi, hasta que una duende nos interrumpio, que inoportuna no?

- Venga parejita, vamos a jugar a...- dijo aunque sabia perfectamente que era

- No, No ,No la ultima vez tuve que coquetear con el chico de la pizza, por favor por favor no me hagas esto, ire contigo de compras durante una semana - dije suplicando con Edward mirandome confuso

- Tentador.. Pero No, nada me hara cambiar de opinion jugaremos a ... Reto o verdad! - dijo toda sorprendida

- No entiendo porque te asustas tanto Bella, sera divertido vamos - dijo con intento de animarme

- Es que tu no jugaste con Alice, ni Rose, ni Emmett - dije asustada de verdad

- Venga vamos - dijo Alice arrastrandonos a los dos

Bajamos las escaleras un poco rapido, para mi esto si que era un reto. Bajar las escaleras sin caerme. conseguire? Por suerte no quede como una estupida y llegue viva al suelo bien!

- Venga ya esta todo preparado! - dijo Rose

Nos sentamos como siempre en circulo y pusimos una botella normal y corriente de vidrio.

- Quien empiza? - dijo Jasper

- YO! YO YO YO PORFAVOR YO! - dijo Emmett parecia un crio adorable

- Ok Emmett, lanza la botella - dijo Alice

La botella giro y giro y giro y giro...Hasta que por mi suerte apunto a Rose

- Atrevete - dijo Rose

- Reto o verdad

- Reto no te tiengo miedo osito - dijo una Rose desafiante

- Oks - dijo con cara malvada

- Quiero que le des tus zapatos de Jimmy Choo a Alice por una Semana! - dijo Emmett

- Caiste bajo - dije susurrando

Edward se rio por mi comentario, lo habia escuchado? Pues claro tonta, que te crees sino se hubiera reido?

- Osito, no puedo creer que me hagas esto, eres malo hoy te dare tu castigo - dijo Rose

- Esto es incomodo - dijo Jasper

- Continuemos - dijo Alice

La botella giro hasta Alice

- Alice Reto o verdad?

- Reto

- Oks, tienes que dejarme los zapatos que te deje por una semana, los de Jimmy Choo - dijo Rose mirando a Emmett y susurrando - Jà .

- Esta te la guardo Rosalie - dijo Alice

De nuevo la botella giro hasta Edward

- Edward Reto o verdad?

- Verdad

- Estas enamorado de alguien? - dijo Alice, estaba segura que lo hizo por mi dios que verguenza

- Phmp...no puedo mentir. - dijo susurrando - Si - dijo con un tono más alto pero no mucho

Dios mio todos me miraban, me sonroje furiosamente [quien sabe porqué] Y Rob giro la botella

Rosalie

- Reto o verdad?

- Verdad

- Cuantas veces lo haceis en un dia? O dime cuantas lo hicisteis ayer - dijo con cara malvada, me rei por lo bajo aunque todos lo escucharon.

- Perdon, pero tiene su gracia, es un record historico - dije y alli todos se rieron incluso Emmett

- Bella esta me la pagarás - dijo Rose por haberme reido

- Osito.. lo tengo que decir, tranquilo ya veras como nos tendran envidia - dijo Rose a Emmett

- Lo hicimos 4 veces y media, porque alguien llamo a la puerta, que mal nos dejo a medias - dijo Rose

- Oks, tira la botella - dijo Edward sorprendido

Giro Giro y me toco a mi.

Rose me miraba con cara malvada ...

* * *

**Lo siento mucho por no publicar tanto, es que tenia 2 examenes por dia ya que son los finales, y eso, n otenia tiempo para escribir, aunque espero que os guste. Creo que voy a hacerme un horario o algo. Por cierto gracias por las reviews ya que todas son positivas, y me alegra mucho saber que os gusta. Me dijeron que no fuera como otros autores y la terminara de verdad, y ese es mi objetivo, espero tener más tiempo. Espero que os guste Adios :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Personajes de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

5. Verguenza

-Bella, Bellita, Belly-Bells - cuando me llamaba asi sabia que haria algo muy vergonzante.

- Si, queridisima Rose? - dije asustada

- Reto o.. verdad? - dijo, pero yo no queria que Edward me viese como una cobarde, asi que estaba decidido diria Reto.

- Reto - todos me miraron como una cara de " Que haces estupida, te comera viva ".

- Muy bien, queridisima Bella tienes que darle un besito a Edward, por supuesto en la boquita, que pasa eso la tienes Belly. - dijo malvadamente, para mi eso no era tan malo, pero para Edward estaba convencida, Rose queria una venganza para los dos y esto era.

- Ok - dije tragandome saliva

- Oh y tiene que durar por lo menos medio minuto, lo voy cronometrando - dijo

- Ok - dije suspirando

- Pero! Eso también pone a Edward en este reto, eso es valido? Vamos a votar - dije intentando escapar

- Como quieras pero vosotros no votais - dijo Rose

- Ok..

- Quien vota que si? - dijo Rose y todos levantaron la mano

- Jasper no me lo esperaba de ti - dije decepcionada

- Lo siento Bella pero esto promete

- Es verdad Belly-Bells, quizas incluso os caseis en algun futuro por este juego, ya vereis. - dijo Emmett provocando un leve sonrojo

- Es igual acabemos - dije

Me puse delante de Edward. Él estaba tenso pero lo disimulaba muy bien, a penas estabamos a pocos centimetros cuando el estampo sus frios labios en los mios. Era una sensacion diferente, habia besado a chicos, pero nunca como a él. Era perfecto, parecia que bailaramos una coreografia. Parecia que nuestras bocas encajaran perfectamente la una con la otra.

- Los deberiamos parar - dijo Emmett

- No lo se, pero ya lleban 45 segundos - dijo Rose

- Porque no los avisaste?

- Miralos me lo agradecerán - dijo Rose

Y inmediatamente nuestras bocas se despegaron [?]

- Si quieren les damos un cuarto, eh! - dijo Alice

- Continuemos - dije

- Yo ya estoy cansada, pero tengo una idea - dijo Alice

- Tengo un mal presentimiento

- VAMOS A VER VIDEOS DE CUANDO ERAMOS PEQUEÑOS! - dijo Alice, eso no era tan malo , pero ella lo tenia.

Alice fue a buscar los DVD, rapidamente vino con unos 40 CD y con el DVD

Conecto el DVD y puso el CD. Se acomodo en el sillon y puso play. Saliamos Alice & Yo.

**VIDEO # FLASHBACK**

- Bella di hola a la camara - dijo Alice

- Hola Alice, porque me tienes que grabar - dije resignada

- Ya verás dentro de unos años verás lo mona que eras - dijo Alice sujetando la camara

- Jà Já Já, a esa edad ya estare completa para ser una medio garrapata medio rata. Acabare la metamorfosi, pasare de una oruga a una rata. - dije muy convencida

-Bella ya verás seremos dos jovenes adultas, yo seré muy bonita, pelo negro y sere un genio para la moda, ah y mi novio sera el mismo Jasper - dijo Alice

- Y tu Bella serás, ni alta ni baja, pelo largo castaño ondulado & fino, ojos chocolatosos, y piel blanca. Una belleza - dijo

- JA Ja Ja ni tu te lo crees - dije apagando la camara#

**FIN FLASHBACK#**

- Ves Bella, yo tenia razón - dijo Alice

- En una parte si en la otra no - dije

- Mejor veamos otro - dije

Jasper estaba poniendo un video de la playa de Emmett, Edward y él.

**FLASHBACK #POW EDWARD#**

- Jasper rapido! Vamos al agua tengo calor - dije estaba en lo cierto hacia muchisimo calor

- Emmett VENGA! QUITATE ESE FLOTADOR DE JIRAFA! Que verguenza -le dije susurrando

- QUe te tiene de tan mal humor hermanito? - me dijo

- Nada.

- Dime

- Nada

-Dime

- Nada! NO ME TIENE NADA

- Oks llamaré a Mama - dijo marcando el numero

- Ok te lo cuento pero deja de grabar - dije

- Bien , pero si alguien ve este video se quedaran con las dudas pobrecitos - dijo Emmett con un falso puchero

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK#FIN POW EDWARD#**

- QUE ERA? - dijo Rose

- Que era que - dijo Edward

- PUES EL SECRETO

- Nada no era un secreto es que tenia ... hambre.

Edward puso unos más

Este era de el concierto en verano que hice, tocando la guitarra y cantando, que verguenza.

**FLASHBACK#**

- No puedo salir ahi todos me estan mirando... - dije

- Tu puedes Bella - me dijo Edward

- Alice me estas hartando con tu camarita - dije

- Lo harás genial venga!

El presentador me estaba presentando, oh dios, me muero. Alice me lanzo al escenario de un empujon. Se las pagare, y ella con su camarita. Dios.

- Hola, soy Bella Swan y esta canción.. se llama Love Story - dije susurrando [**Si cancion de Taylor Swift**]

Mire a Edward por ultima vez y me pusé a cantar y a tocar la guitarra. Edward estaba en medio de toda la gente, asi que mantenia la vista fija en él.

**We were both young when I first saw you, **

**I close my eyes, and the flash back starts. **

**I'm standing there. On a balcony of summer air. **

**I see the lights, **

**See the party the ball gowns. **

**I see you make your way through the crowd, **

**You say hello **

**Little did I know... **

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles **

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet **

**And I was crying on the staircase **

**Begging you please don't go, and I said **

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, **

**I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run **

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess **

**Tts a love story baby, just say yes **

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you **

**We keep quite because we're dead if they know **

**So close your eyes, Escape this town for a little while **

**Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter **

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet **

**But you were everything to me **

**I was begging you please don't go, and I said **

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone **

**I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run **

**You'll be the prince, I'll be the princess **

**Tts a love story baby, just say yes **

**Romeo save me, try to tell me how it is **

**This love is difficult, but its real, **

**Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess **

**Its a love story baby, just say yes, oh, **

**I was tired of waiting, **

**Wondering if you were ever coming around **

**My faith in you is fading **

**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said **

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone **

**I keep waiting for you but you never come **

**Is this in my head, I don't know what to think. **

**He fell to the ground, and pulled out a ring **

**Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone **

**I love you and thats all you know **

**I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress **

**Its a love story baby, just say yes **

**Oh, Oh, Oh **

**We were both young when I first saw you**

Cuando acabé mire al publico por ultima vez aclamando como locos, y yo con un furioso sonrojo.

- Gracias -dije susurrando

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK#**

- Porque tuvieron que poner ese video, dios canto horrible y me lo restregais por la cara - dije

- Bella cantaste genial, enserio y creo que deberias volver a cantar, y con Edward, con él se te ve más "inspirada" y hacen un duo hermoso. - dijo Rose

- Gracias.. supongo - dije

- Bueno a que hora llegan los "invitados" - dije cambiando de tema

- Dentro de 20 minutos - dijo Alice

- Y Miley Cyrus! - dijo Emmett todo emocionado!

* * *

**Quizas se les hizo pesado los Flashbacks y eso, pero si les gusto diganme y yo pongo más, me gusta mucho escribir cosas de pasado y eso 3 Espero que les haya gustado mañana intentaré subir más caps. Adios! :D**


End file.
